Running Back To You
by rocket-queen98
Summary: One-Shot - Set during 2x22 – Katherine brings the cure to Damon.


**A/N** _**In this one shot, Elena is not with Damon **__**in the episode**__**, she isn't taking care of him. He's still in the cell, dying slowly, it makes it a lot easier for me to write. Anyway, I hope that you still enjoy it and please review. **__**Also, this came out of nowhere so i'm sorry if it's rubbish. :)**_

* * *

**Running Back To You**

Katherine's heels clicked against the wooden floor when she entered the boarding house, holding the cure tightly in her hands just in case Klaus had changed his mind and sent one of his men after her. She entered the front room, listening out for any signs that Damon was there. The picture of his bite was something that she couldn't get out of her mind, she had never expected for that to happen. Especially to Damon. Even though he could be quite impulsive, ever since he was human, Katherine had always considered him the smart one. He was the one she would be able to rely on in dangerous situations and, in a way, she thought as Stefan as the weaker one. Damon was strong and in control, whereas Stefan was a liability, even though she would never admit that. Damon went with his gut instinct and wouldn't think twice before protecting those he loved, no matter who else, including himself died on the way. Stefan would try to find a way to help everyone, and sometimes, that would cause things to get even worse.

It had hurt when he brushed her off after she tried to say goodbye to him. Even after all she had put him through, a part of her wished that he didn't hate her, though he had the right to. She understood, but it still didn't stop her from feeling rejected. When he told her to 'enjoy eternity alone' Katherine felt as if he had staked her, that had hurt her more than Stefan telling her that he hated her. She didn't understand it considering she loved Stefan. At this thought Katherine found herself doubting the last one of Stefan, because the picture of Damon dying due to the bite made her feel sick, and when she imagined this happening to Stefan, she couldn't feel anything. Katherine gasped, the last time she felt sick like that was when her baby was taken away. Shaking her head, as if to get rid of the thoughts, Katherine made her way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Damon?!"

No response.

An unfamiliar feeling bubbled in her stomach when she didn't get a reply, and she realised that it was worry. She hoped that he hadn't gone out, because in his state, she didn't know what he might do. She called out his name again, this time firmer and louder, just in case he was deciding not to answer her. Katherine didn't care if he was mad at her or not, there was no way he was going to die, not on her watch. Katherine started to jog up the stairs, having no idea how long he had, she needed to get the cure down his throat. The vampire suddenly stopped when she heard a low moan coming from the basement. She used her vampire speed and soon she was in front of the cells. Peeking through the bars, Katherine breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that it was Damon. Her small smile dropped when she saw how bad he looked. The cocky smirk, his swagger and normally bright baby blue eyes were gone. Now, he was coated in sweat, he looked a weird colour and his eyes were dark, so dark that Katherine felt the need to hug him.

"Damon? You still alive and kicking?"

He slowly lifted his head, and his eyes narrowed,"K-Katherine? No...you're n-not real. All in my head."

"Do I always look this good in your head?"

She forced out a laugh before hauling the door open, the locks no match for her strength, especially when she was worried. Katherine then carefully put the cure into her pocket, making sure the bottle wasn't loose before she leaned down and grabbed Damon's hands. He groaned loudly as she pulled him to his feet, and she gasped when he fell against her, almost knocking her over in the process. She stood up fully and locked an arm around his body in an iron grip before she began to lead him out of the cell, ignoring his mumbles, blaming them on the hallucinations that Klaus had been telling her before Stefan had shown up, sacrificing himself to save his brother.

"Look, I know you're dying and stuff but at least work with me here."

Damon muttered something that she couldn't understand, and she was suddenly pushed into the wall next to them, and he fell to the floor, coughing and moaning in pain. Katherine swallowed the lump in her throat at seeing this before she picked him up. Then she started to walk again, going as slow as she could but still quick enough. Katherine needed him to be comfy when she gave him the blood because she didn't want to pull him up the stairs, she knew that he still needed time to get better. She practically dragged him along the halls and upstairs to his bedroom, gently laying him down on it before she sat down next to him.

She swore as his eyes shut, head falling to the side, so she patted him on the face,"DAMON! I've got the cure."

He slowly opened his eyes and Katherine reached into her pocket and unscrewed the top of the bottle before pressing it to his mouth. She tipped it and soon the blood was flowing down his throat. She pulled him against her, his head resting on her chest, fingers brushing his hair out of the way as he swallowed it. Katherine gave him enough to make him better before put the top back on and placed the bottle back in her pocket. Damon's blue eyes fluttered open fully and he looked up at her, the colour starting to make it's way onto his face.

"Y-You got free."

She nodded,"Uh-huh."

"...and you still came?"

Katherine smiled at him softly, the backs of her knuckles brushing his cheek before she replied,"I owed you one...couldn't let my favourite vampire die, could I? Who else would I annoy for the rest of my _lonely_ eternity?"

Not answering, he coughed again and she placed him on his side, then copied him, so that they were now face to face. He was starting to look better, and she knew that it would be a while before he got his full strength back. She couldn't imagine how scared he was, with no-one with him, not knowing what was real or not. They didn't say anything for a while, just lay there and looked at one another. After about half an hour passed, Katherine got two glasses and a bottle of bourbon from down stairs and poured them both a large glass, helping Damon sit up against the pillows before she passed him his one.

He took a large sip,"Where's Stefan?"

"He handed himself over to Klaus...to save you. I wouldn't expect him for a while."

Damon's eyes widened,"He what?!"

She told him the story and by the time she was finished, the two were on their third glass. His face fell and he paled, much worse than before and Katherine didn't know what to do. She knew that he must have been angry, upset but still thankful for his sacrifice at the same time. Though, knowing Damon, and she did, she knew that he was mostly feeling upset and angry. He would have rather died than his brother hand himself over to the Original. She poured him another glass, now halfway to the top and he muttered a thanks. She needed to get him out of the mood so that he could rest, get better then focus on saving his brother. She was shocked at how much she cared, and didn't know how to feel about it, but Katherine went along with it before he kicked her out.

"What level are you on?"

He broke out his thoughts and arched an eyebrow,"What?"

Katherine downed the rest of her glass before answering,"I know you, weather you like it or not. There is three levels to how you deal with stuff you feel bad about. **1) **You use sarcasm to cover how hurt you are. **2)** You get drunk and drown in your sorrows. Then** 3) **You lash out, break stuff then screw or kill the next girl you see...normally both."

He just looked at her before shrugging, agreeing with her with a short nod, it was true. He didn't want to deal with throwing her out, because at that moment, he really didn't want to be alone. He wondered where Elena was, or if she even know what had been happening. He was torn between thanking Katherine or asking her what she gained from helping him. He was frustrated because as soon as he was sure that he hated her, she always found a way to get underneath his skin. He wanted to kill her for hurting him but kiss her for saving his life. Though, right now, he couldn't deny that he liked her this way, it reminded him of the Katherine he used to know. The one that he fell for.

But he didn't say anything, he needed someone to help him get his brother back, and Katherine knew a lot of people, also she could help him kick some ass when the time came, though a part of him doubted that she would stick around. He lifted his glass, and she poured him another drink. He could feel his strength coming back slowly, and he began to feel better. He glanced at her, and new that she was waiting for him to reply with some smart-ass comment, because that meant that he was back and in his right mind. He didn't, just answered with something simple.

"True."

Katherine asked," So what level are you on right now?"

"1 and 2..."Then he turned and looked at her,"...though keep the drink coming and we'll see about number 3. I need a distraction until the time comes where I have to play hero again."

Katherine smirked at him, the feeling in her stomach turning from knotted to butterflies.

**Yeah, he was back.**

* * *

_**I know that it was totally lame and very short...but I couldn't get it out of my head. Though I hope that you still liked it a little please review! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**_


End file.
